The invention relates to an explosive composition for use in blasting and its main field of application is in construction, mining and agriculture.
Various explosive mixtures are known to use ammonium nitrate as the main constitutent, examples being those appearing in the following publication: "Blaster's Handbook," Sixth Edition issued by Canadian Industries Limited, Explosives Division, Canada; "Swedish Blasting Technique," by Rune Gustafsson, Sweden; and "Powders and Explosives," by Dr. A. Stettbacher, Switzerland.
The prototype closest to the present invention is a composition called "AN-FO," patented in the United States in 1954 and consisting of a mixture of ammonium nitrate and fuel-oil or gas-oil; this is mentioned in various publications, among others in the Sixth Edition of the "Blasters' Handbook," by Canadian Industries Limited, Canada.
As compared with the closest prototype, i.e. AN-FO, the composition according to the invention has the advantage that the reducing agent used therein is cheaper and more stable. The product obtained is thus cheaper and more efficient.
It is the purpose of the invention to use this explosive mixture for general construction work, mining and agriculture, thus improving the safety and efficiency of work of this kind and providing maximal cost reduction.